


First Kiss Pt. 3

by FreakoftheWood



Series: First Kisses [3]
Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Reader's first kiss with Tyler Scheid





	First Kiss Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!

Tyler was a man sculpted by God himself. A strong jawline, defined abs that were drool worthy, a nice ass (no, you don’t stare, you just appreciate. There’s a difference). Everything about Tyler was just… alluring. He was sweet, sensitive, kind, and caring; reserved but not at all shy. So when one day Tyler asked you on a date, you were surprised but not really at the same time. It had felt like it was a long time coming but out of the blue simultaneously. You shook yourself out of your thoughts and gave one last look into the mirror to make sure everything was looking proper. A tight blue dress accentuated your curves just enough, but not enough to make it look slutty. Neutral makeup coated your eyes and lips, a light blush staining your otherwise pale cheeks. A light knock on your door brought you into focus once more. 

“Ready to go?” Tyler asked, smiling widely at the sight of you. 

“Definitely.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh, damn it, we left the umbrella in the car. Looks like we’ll just have to run for it.” You sighed and looked at Tyler apologetically. 

“It’s fine, Y/N. A little rain won’t hurt.” He looked to you and grinned, nudging your side gently. 

“Let’s go.” He took your hand and you both ran out of the restaurant, giggling to yourselves as the rain soaked your skin. After a few moments the two of you finally found the car and you begin to struggle to get the keys out of your bag. 

“Hey, Y/N?” Tyler spoke softly beside you as he moved closer to be heard over the downpour. 

“Yes Tyler?” You asked distractedly. Where were those damn keys? With a yelp, you were turned around and pressed against the car door. Tyler loomed above you, somewhat shielding you from the rain. 

“Tyler what the hell? You scared me!” You laughed a little and he smiled. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking.” Before you could utter a response, Tyler’s lips pressed to yours in a slow, almost carefree kiss. Like it was just the two of you and the rest of the world disappeared. 

“Tyler…” You breathed out once he pulled away. “Do that again.”


End file.
